i love you
by angiecullen
Summary: bella can see the dead. she is adopted by the cullens.what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Love story

-sabahat shaikh.

Characters-

1. edward

2. isabella

3. emmet

4. rosalie

5. carlisle

6. esme

7. jasper

8. alice

9. angela.

10. George

FULL SUMMARY-

Isabella marie swan is any normal 17 year old except for one thing – she sees the dead and has telekineses

She has a happy life with her ghost friends George and angela , her parents and her sister jenifer . but one day her life changes . her parents and sister are killed and bella is adopted by another family known as the cullens.


	2. Chapter 2

PART 1

BELLA POV

I am driving in my red truck to the Cullen mansion talking animatedly to George and Alicia my two ghost friends. These are the only times I can forget the horror of my life. Being adopted is kind of strange but I don't know the exact felling because believe it or not I have never met my adoptive family. I got to know that no one wanted to take me in with such a short notice. I was interrupted by kissing noises. I turned around and saw George and Alicia making out. Yes they were a couple.

'' guys cut it out it's really distracting''

"Fine" they replied

'Are you scared about the new family' asked Angela

'Hell yeah'' I am

"But are you sure that you are ready to forget the past?" asked George

'Ill try to" I replied

Okay the truth is my parents and my sister did not die like any other normal people but they were killed by vampires. I was there at home and I saw the vampire but I don't know why the vampire told me to run away. I did it. When I came back and saw their bodies I fainted for 2 days. . I felt so scared the whole time thinking that some vampire might come and kill me. I know that one day he will come back to complete his hunt.

Talking about the fact that I can see the dead I see the dead and help them to go back to their real world.

I can see the Cullen house. I dint have many possessions but a suitcase and a guitar

"Do you really want to do it?"Asked George

"Sure but only if you guys are there with me" I replied

"Of course we will be there"

I parked my car and got out I saw that the whole Cullen family was standing there waiting for me to arrive. There were totally 7 people. I had to admit they were gorgeous. But like any other girl I dint blush but just walked straight to them. One of them came near me. She had a motherly look. She hugged me and said "welcome to the family Isabella." I dint listen to her but when she touched me I knew that she wasn't any normal human. Even the others. They all were vampires!!!! But good ones I think because their eye color was different.

She gave me a slight nudge and continued "this is Alice, emmet, Rosalie, Carlisle, jasper, and Edward." Wow this Edward is hot!!

"Hello everyone" I said nervously.

"Hi Isabella. I can see we are just going to be the best sisters ever" said Alice. She was like a little pixie.

"It's Bella not Isabella"

Carlisle came up to me and said with a fatherly voice "hello Bella. Welcome to the family. I know you have gone through a lot in the past few days but I hope you will feel nice over here." I smiled in response.

I was suddenly crushed into a bear hug by emmet .when he finally put me down I said "whoa thnx emmet."

Rosalie and Edward gave me polite smiles.

"So let's get going" said Alice.

"Yeah Ill just get my bags".

But I found that emmet had already done that for me . I took my guitar from him.

"You play?" asked Edward.

"Yes I do" I replied

We went into the house it was just amazing. It was so pretty.

All of us sat in the living room .my ghost friends followed.

The end of part one

An- hey guys did you like it? If u review then I will be able to update faster . any wayz u guys like the idea of bella seeing the dead ? please review as this is my first fanfiction im ever writing . I just read but I thought of finally writing . so please review !!!

GOODBYE

Love,

Mrs jasper whitlock,


	3. Chapter 3

PART 2

Bella pov

We all sat in an awkward silence. I got calm soothing waves all of a sudden dunno why . even Alicia and george were feeling weird.

So tell us something about you bella" said Rosalie .

'well im 17 . my bday is on January 16. I hate school. I love to drive old wrecked cars. I had a sister called Jennifer . I don't have a boyfriend and I am single. ' I said in one breath

Wow said jasper

So bella do you like shopping asked alice?

No way its torture to me . my sister used to drag me everywhere god it was so annoying. I said

Everyone looked happy except alice

Oh I was thinking of a shopping trip said alice sadly

I felt bad for her so I said we can go if you want to .

She clapped her hands and became happy.

Everyone laughed

Everyone was feeling happy. But me . I was feeling uneasy . anyone might think im acting stupid but come on these people are vampires . blood sucking leeches. But will they tell me that yet?

So you guys wanna tell me anything else? I asked

They exchanged quick glances and replied no .

Finally I couldn't take it anymore so I burst out

" oh god !! do you guys think I am a bimbo brain or summat ? of course I know you guys are vampires!!" I yelled

They all looked very shocked. Suddenly jasper ran forward and grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back . I threw him of with my martial arts training . he looked very shocked. I gave him my hand and said I am so sorry I dint mean to . I just get very defensive sometimes. "

"forget that . how do you know that we are vampires? Hissed Edward

Everyone was talking together finally I yelled ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone just sit down and ask me your questions one by one I said and they surprisingly obeyed me .

" now bella dear. Tell us how do you know we are vampires?" asked Carlisle calmly.

'ofcourse you would know if your own family was killed by vampires wouldn't you?"" I asked surprisingly there was anger in my voice.

"calm down"" george told me .

I nodded

What do you mean . ? wasn't your family killed in some freak attack?"" asked alice

"no they told everyone that .but only I know .""

Oh my you poor dear. Did you see it happen?"" asked esme

"no . but that is one weird thing . the vampire came and told me to go far away from my house .i obeyed and went but not fast enough. I heard my sister scream."" I said .there were tears running down my face . I wiped them away abrubtly.

Carlisle said ' bella dear. We are not like other vampires . we are vegetarian vampires. We drink only animal blood. So you don't need to worry . do you still want to stay with us?""

Sure. I replied

Yaaay " yelled alice "I will have another shopping buddy""

I cringed .

They noticed it and laughed. I saw them laugh but I only focused on Edward . he looked so nice and adorable while laughing. He saw me staring at him . we both were staring at each other until finally alice clapped her hands. I turned and gave her a glare.

"time to show bella her new room" said alice

THE END OF PART 2

AN-HEY GUYS . PLEASE REVIEW I HOPE YOU LIKED IT . DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE SOME CHAPTERS IN WHICH GHOSTS ARE THERE OR CONTINUE WITH THE FAMILY THING AND IN THE MIDDLE THE GHOSTS SHOULD COME . THANX FOR DA REVIEWS . IF U REVIEW FASTER THEN I WILL UPDATE FASTER . DO YOU GUYS WANT A CHAPTER IN THE FAMILYS POV???????????? I CAN DO THAT FOR THE 1ST AND 2ND CHAPTER. WAT SAY !! DID YOU GUYS HEAR THE WTF NEWS? ROBERT CANT LIE . HE JUST CANT!! HE SAID IT IN AN INTERVIEW!!

GOODBYE

LOVE,

MRS JASPER WHITLOCK


	4. Chapter 4

Bella pov

They showed me my room and I unpacked and got settled. It was a pretty room with pink colour walls and a queen size bed and a study table and two book shelfs . I put all my books over there. To tell you the truth I am a total bookworm. I have so many books that they dint even fit the two book shelves. I had all types of books like harry potter(all parts) , pride and prejudice, much ado about nothing, david copperield, Othello , Macbeth , the twelfth night, romeo and Juliet , agatha cristie, princess diaries, nancy drew, hardy boys and many more. I loved reading books which had lots of armies and fighting in it. After unpacking I sat on my bed and switched on my laptop. I checked my email. There were many emails from my friends. Suddenly I saw some one sitting on the chair near the window which had a view of the forest. The figure was transparent. Oh god!! I was so annoyed. Cant I go anywhere without these ghosts turning up . I got and went towards him.

'hello ! what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?' I said

'you can see me ?'asked the ghost.

'duh I can see you . now please get out of here or face the consequences'I told him

'fine fine ill go'he said and walked away .

Good thing he went otherwise I would get pissed and I also had no plans of telling my new family that I could see the dead. They might think that im mad.

I lay down on my queen size bed and went to sleep as I was tired.

An- sorry guys I know it's a short chapter. But I had some important work. Don't worry I will update tomorrow . please do review and give me any suggestions .

Goodbye

Love,

Mrs jasper whitlock


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 4**

**BELLA POV**

**I saw the vampire advance towards me. His bright red eyes shining like rubies. He came forward and sank his teeth into my neck . I screamed out in pain. **

"**bella ! bella! Wake up" **

**I heard a voice saying that to me. It sounded like chimes. **

**Then I understood. I was having a nightmare about the damn vampires.**

**I stopped thrashing around my bed and slowly opened my eyes. I saw 6 blurry figures in front of me . I rubbed my eyes and the figures became clearer. I saw Edward, emmett, Rosalie, esme , jasper, and alice standing in front of me . esme came forward with a concerned look and asked "are you ok bella dear?'**

'**ya im fine . just a nightmare'I replied sitting up .**

'**nightmare about what 'asked jasper**

'**damn vampires'I replied. I saw them stiffen and still continued "the same one who came after my family '. **

"**will you be fine bella"asked Rosalie.**

**"'Yeah . don't worry . it always happens!"**

**Suddenly Edward gave a frustrated sigh .**

"**whats the matter" I asked**

"**I cant read your mind"**

'**what do you mean dude . im a person not a book which you can read'I said .**

"**hey dint we tell you about our powers ?asked emmett.**

'**no you dint'**

**'O.k. sorry about that. Well Edward can read minds. Jasper can feel peoples emotions and can change them and alice can see the future'said esme**

**Óh cool'' I said .**

"**bella honey are you sure you will be fine?" asked esme again in a motherly voice.**

"**yes . I am fine mom!!" I said without thinking . **

**There was a silence . o shit I called her mom withut thinking. Esme looked shocked**

"**I am sorry. It just slipped out of my mouth "" I said**

"**no no dear its fine . I was just shocked that you called me mom" said esme.**

"**so its fine if I call you mom"**

**"Yes dear."**

"**ok guys . im fine . ill be better after a bath ok . so wheres the washroom?" I asked .**

**They gave me the directions.**

**An- hey guys . did you like it? Please review . I love people who review. It makes me update faster. Please review . give me any suggestions . its okay even if u rite bad reviews. Even if you think my story is bad . please review.**

**Goodbye**

**Love,**

**Mrs jasper whitlock**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 5 **

**Bellas pov**

**Wow they had such an amazing washroom .it was very huge and spacious . after a long relieving bath I went back to my room and changed into a black skirt which came just above my knees and showed off my long legs and a blood red t-shirt which said 'nobodys perfect!! Im a nobody!!" **

**I was quite hungry . **

**I went downstairs and saw that everyone was sitting at the dining table. I greeted them and said "so how are my favourite vampires today ?" **

**They looked at me oddly . 'hey . im just in a good mood . whats the problem in that?" I defended myself**

'**they greeted me back .**

**Esme came in and asked me 'bella darling what do you want for breakfast ?"**

"**its okay mom . ill make my own breakfast."**

"**no darling. Even though I am a vampire I know how to cook."**

'**no mom . I have the habit of making my own breakfast"**

**After some persuasion she allowed me .**

**So I got up and started making a simple sandwich. I noticed that they were staring at me.**

' **do you guys want anything to eat?" I asked them not wanting to be rude.**

"**just eat bella!!." Said jasper**

**After I completed making my sandwich I sat down and asked "so where is Carlisle"**

'**hes at the hospital" answered alice.**

**Why?" I asked .**

**But I saw that rosalie and emmet were having a make out session. **

**I cringed and said "ewwww. Guys ****stop**** . innocent eyes over here. **

**Every one laughed at me.**

'**fine fine grumbled emmet.**

**I took my plate and glass and was washing them when my phone started ringing . it was in my room but it was so loud that we could hear it till here.**

"**HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND**

**NOWAY NO WAY THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE.**

**HEY HEY YOU YOU I COULD BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND"""**

**They all were laughing. Emmets laughter was like thunder. Edwards was musical. Jasper was soothing. Alices was a squeal. **

**Edward got up and said " ill go and get it for you" **

**He ran up like lightening and came down holding my black iphone.**

**I answered it and said "hello?"**

**I couldn't make out the persons reply finally the person yelled shut up . **

**Everything went quite. I could see the cullens listening intently.**

**Suddenly I heard a loud booming "HI BELLA!!"**

'**oh my god . rats I don't believe its you!! Omg I missed you so much. I am so sorry I dint call are the others?"I said . not said but screamed.**

**I heard emmet say "she sounds like alice now."**

**Rosalie whacked him on his head.**

"**omg chill meow . don't worry . wait till tomorrow . we are coming to see you"- the line went dead.**

**I was jumping up and down excitedly that Edward had to look at jasper and make him calm me down.**

**I finally calmed and alice bounded toward me and asked"what the hell were you talking about? Who is this rats?"**

**Just a minute and ill tell you I replied.**

**An- who is this rats? And wat the hell is meow? Read the next chapter to figure it out !!please review !! if u review then I will update faster**

**Goodbye**

**Love,**

**Mrs jasper whitlock**


	7. Chapter 7

_**PART 6**_

**Bellas pov**

'**who the hell is rats?" alice asked me.**

" **and what is meow?" asked jasper.**

" **isn't meow the noise which a cat makes?" asked emmet. He looked like everyone was a fool and only he was the smart one.**

"**well done captain obvious" said Edward sarcastically.**

"**Okay so I guess I will have to tell you everything from the-**

**I was interrupted by the opening of the door. Carlisle had come home!! Before anyone could react I jumped up and gave him a tight hug. He looked shocked!!**

"**hey come one . I am in a good mood . so whats wrong???????" **

"**nothing dear." Replied Carlisle.**

**After alice and Edward updated him on the phone and stuff. They told me to continue my story. **

**I started 'so you see before I came here I had 5 best friends. They were the best you could every get. Their names were rats,,whiner and squeaky. So you see-"**

**I was again interrupted. **

"**rats?" said alice shocked.**

"**jiggy?"said emmet.**

"**bombs?"said Rosalie.**

"**whiner?"said Edward.**

"**squeaky?"said jasper.**

**All of them looked dumbfounded. I was getting pissed now.**

"**will you guys please let me complete?" I said menacingly. **

**They nodded their heads.**

**So I continue "rats real name was Derek . bombs real name was amanda. Jiggys real name was joshua. Whiners real name was alex and squeekys real name was charlotte."**

"**so why the nicknames?"asked jasper.**

"**just like that. We called Derek rats because he had a really cute rat . we called Amanda bombs because she gets angry very fast and can explode. Joshua we call jiggy just like that. We call alex whiner because he whines about each and everything."**

"**so he whines like someone we know" muttered jasper looking pointedly at emmet.**

"**and charlotte was called squeaky because she had a very squeaky voice."I finished grinning.**

"**so why are you called meow?" asked Edward looking very confused.**

_**Oh my god he looks so cute when he is confused. Bella what are you thinking ? bella snap out of it .**_

**Öh actually you see I have this thing about cats . I just love them . that's why im known as meow" I replied**

"**so mom can they come and stay for a few days?" I asked her uncertainly**

"**of course they can come. But what about the rooms? We have only 3 spare rooms." She asked looking worried.**

"**don't worry mom . you see squeaky and whiner are married and bombs and jiggy are married. So that's 2 rooms and rats can have the third room"**

"**ok so its settled. Now all of us will have to go and hunt more often. I say lets go and hunt now ." said Carlisle.**

**They all agreed.**

"**can I see you guys hunt?" I asked. I really wanted to see them hunt.**

" **NO !!!!!!!!!!!!" they all replied together.**

"**fine. Fine" I grumbled.**

**They all jumped out of the window to go and hunt.**

**I went upstairs.**

**An- so did you guys like the new entries. Don't worry they will come in the next chapters and it will be amazing. Don't forget about the ghosts. So tune into the next chapter of lovestory to meet rats,jiggy,bombs,whiner and squeaky with the cullens. Don't forget to review**

**Goodbye**

**Love,**

**Mrs jasper whitlock**


	8. Chapter 8

PART 7

Edward pov,

We jumped out of the window and ran. I smelt some dears and ran toward them. I caught one and drank it dry . just as I was about to catch another one I saw alice having a vision. I tuned into her mind and what I saw shocked me like hell.

"Edward and bella were standing in bellas

Bedroom. Edwards arms were around here. He

Kissed her softly and told her I love you bella.

Bella replied. I love you too Edward"

Alice stopped and turned to me. I was shocked . how could this happen. I am a vampire a monster and she was just a plain human. She was very beautiful and I felt like looking at her all the time but how can I fall in love with her.

Alice told the others what she saw. They were very excited. Esme came and hugged me . " I am so happy for you Edward" she whispered to me sweetly.

The others were happy.. I could see it from their thought. I decided to talk to alice about it later.

We finished hunting. Just then we heard a soft music we went near and saw that it was coming from our house.

"is that bella ?" asked emmet.

I nodded.

We went in the living room an we could hear more clearly .

"bella is singing?" alice whispered in awe.

We could hear the words more clearly

We were both young when I first saw you

I closed my eyes and the flashback starts

Im standing there. On a balcony .

In the summer air.

See the lights see the party the ball gowns.

I see you make your way through the crowd

And say hello. Little did I know.

That you were romeo.

You were throwing pebbles nd my daddy said

Stay away from Juliet.

And I was crying on the stair case

Begging you please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone

Ill be waiting all theres left to do is run

You'll be the prince and ill be the princess

It's a love story baby just say yes.

Just then stupid emmet knoked down a vase.

"oh god emmet you oaf!!!!!!!"said alice

Just then bella came running down with her guitar.

"bella you sing? That was just so amazing"said jasper.

Bella blushed but nodded.

" you wrote that on your own?"I asked her

She nodded.

Wow . that song was amazing.

" okay guys lets go up and change bellas friends will be coming in half one hour 3 minutes"said alice.

An- so you guys liked it ? please review. Sorry bellas friends rnt in this chapter but they wil be there in the next . sorry I felt that this part was important. Review.

Goodbye

Love,

Mrs jasper whitlock


	9. Chapter 9

**part 8**

bellas pov

I was is my room brushing my hair. I had chosen a simple blue strapless dress which came to my knees and a half jacket which came till my chest. As I was looking into the mirror I saw some one behind me. I turned with a gasp and saw that it was the ghost that I had kicked out a few days ago.

"help me"he said.

"listen just hang on for a moment over there" I replied.

Suddenly he gave a loud yell and vanished.

I guess I will have to talk to him later. I stil wonder should I tell my new family about this. I decided to tell them later. Then I heard esme calling me. I was near the door then I remembered I was still holding the brush. Using my power of telekinesis I kept the brush on the table. I went down.

EDWARD POV

We had all gotton ready except bella. We were waiting for her friends when we heard bella say "listen just hang on for a moment over there"

What the hell was that about.

Why is she talking to her self- thought emmet.

Everyone elses thoughts were also similar.

Then esme took a deep breath and called bella. She came down .

Wow . bella looked so pretty.

Esme went forward and asked her

"bella are you feeling well?"

"yeah mom . why?" bella replied

"why were you talking to yourself over there?"esme asked her again comfortingly.

Ä look of pain crossed bellas face. She took a deep breath and said" I will tell all of you when my friends are here they will help me."

She said that and went upstairs.

I guess we arnt the only ones with a secret

An- hello. I promise you her friends will come in in the next part. Please review

Goodbye

Love,

Mrs jasper whitlock


	10. Chapter 10

PART 9

Bellas pov,

Shit why dint I think of the cullens. They would hear me talking. Anyways I will tell them about my powers today with the help of my friends. I was upstairs when suddenly I saw george and Alicia. They were looking at me with concerned looks. I nodded and took a paper and wrote the following message-

Search for that boy who was here. Try to find

Out anything. ASAP.

Then I heard the slamming of a car door. Forgetting everything else I bouded down the stairs and opened the door the cullens were right behind me . I waited impatiently over there. The car doors opened and 3 men and 2 girl came out.

The 3 men were ofcourse rats,jiggy,whiner and the 2 girls were bombs and squeaky.

Rats or should I say Derek ran toward me and gave me a rib cracking hug. I hugged him back with as much force and squealed out " I missed you so much rats".

"I missed you too my little meow"he said while kissing my forehead.

Next I got a group hug from whiner, jiggy, bombs, and squeaky. I yelled, " guys I missed all of you so much."

"meow we missed you too"yelled bombs.

"exactly meow"said jiggy.

Jiggy my piggy I yelled.

"jiggy my piggy???"muttured jasper looking confused.

Oh shit I had forgotten bout the cullens but then I saw that all of them had already introduced themselves.

"ok now everyone lets get in"said Carlisle.

We went in and they made themselves comfortable.

I saw alice and squeaky talk about the latest fashion trend happily.

Rosalie and bombs were talking about the new cars in the market.

Rats , whiner and jiggy were talking to Carlisle.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me say "today you are looking very pretty bella."

I jumped a foot in the air to find out that it was only Edward. He was chuckling. I blushed but dint show it.

I got up and said " guys lets go . I want to show you my room."

They smiled and got of us except the cullens went to my room.

I closed the door and turned to them my face tensed.

They saw my face and rats asked " meow whats wrong.?"

"we need to tell them" I replied

"about that?" asked whiner.

I was happy they knew what I was talking about.

No one else knew my secret except them.

"will you help me through this?" I asked.

"of course bella"said squeaky in her sweet voice.

We had a group hug and went down stairs.

I saw all of them sitting in the living room with a tensed expression on their faces. I could see jasper trying to calm everyone but he did a poor job.

We all sat rats put his hand on my left hand and squeezed it.

"so bella dear. What is this big secret you wanted to tell us?" asked alice.

An- so guys do you like it ????????? there will be more parts with rats,jiggy,bombs,whiner and squeaky and the ghosts. There will be many ghost not on one . please review. You can give any suggestions or you can also give bad review . anything is fine.

Goodbye

Love,

Mrs jasper whitlock cullen


	11. Chapter 11

**PART 10**

**Bellas pov,**

" **you know you guys aren't the only ones with a deadly secret"**

**I said . **

"**are you trying to stall?" asked alice.**

**I nodded.**

"**meow!!!!" said bombs warningly.**

"**are you guys sure you wont run away from me when I say this?" I asked.**

" **oh god bella. Chill. By the way we were the ones waiting for you to run away from us will you please tell us ? no one will get freaked out" said Edward.**

"**fine" I said and continued "well you see like how you guys have powers even I have powers"**

**They all looked shocked.**

"**what type of powers?" asked jasper in a chocked voice.**

" **I have telekinesis" I said. I was going to continue but emmet interrupted me .**

" **what is telekinesis ?" emmet asked looking confused.**

**Alice groaned "it means I can move objects with my head"**

" **cool can you show me?" emmet asked . I couldn't help but laugh.**

**So I stood up and closed my eyes and concentrated really hard on making one of the magazines on the table move into alices lap.**

**They all smiled in awe. **

" **so that's your big secret? Whats so horrible in that?" asked Rosalie.**

"**you see this can also be dangerous . it can get out of control. When I get angry thigns start breaking on their own. I remember I was so pissed at rats . I made his whole room crumble to pieces."**

**They laughed at this. Emmet said –" so that means I cant play pranks on you?"**

"**I guess not"**

**Rosalie got up to go to her room.**

" **wait" I said "theres more"**

"**more?"asked Rosalie.**

"**yes"**

"**so what is it?"asked emmet.**

" **iseethedead" I said in one word.**

"**what" they all yelled.**

" **I cant understand . what did you just say ?" alice asked**

"**I said that I see the dead" I replied more calmly.**

**There was silence.**

" **what do you mean? How can you see the dead??" asked esme**

"**you see. I am a ghost whisperer. This means that I can see the dead. I figure out what their problem is. Why are they stuck in this world. I then help them to cross over."**

**They were still silent .**

"**um.. meow I think they have gone into shock" said jiggy.**

"**that is whom you were talking to today?" asked Carlisle.**

**I nodded**

"**how can we believe her?" said Rosalie.**

"**wait a minute . Ill be back." I said.**

**I went upstairs and got this big fat file.**

**I gave it to Carlisle.**

"**if I wasnt a ghost whisperer would I have all this?"" I asked him.**

**In that file there were the cases which I had solved. There were medical reports if the ghost body. All this was confidential. But I knew how to get all that.**

" **Carlisle?" asked alice**

"**children shes telling the truth"" said Carlisle.**

**I waited for teir reaction.**

**All of them one vy one nodded their heads.**

"**so is it fine if I still stay with you guys??i asked nervously**

" **yes it is . but you need to tell if you have found any ghost" said Carlisle smiling.**

**I smiled back at them . I was so happy. **

"**oh yeah and there is already a ghost in this house." I said"I don't know who he is but hes haunting my room."**

"**how are ou going to help him?" asked esme.**

" **I told george and Alicia to search for him . oh goerge and alicia are my ghost friends."**

**After the little talk I went and showed rats and everyone else their bedrooms.**

**An- you guys liked it? Do you want a chapter in the familys pov? Please review**

**Goodbye**

**Love,**

**Mrs jasper whitlock**


End file.
